gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ocean View Hotel
The Ocean View Hotel is a hotel on Ocean Drive in Ocean Beach, Vice City in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. The hotel is prominently featured in GTA Vice City as the player's first safehouse in the game. Description This hotel is available at the start of after "In The Beginning...". It is a green, white and yellow Art Deco hotel facing the eastern beachfront of Ocean Beach. The hotel boasts an interior that includes a detailed lobby, including the stairway and hallway leading upstairs to Tommy Vercetti's suite. The lobby is styled in a dark Art Deco design, while the suite itself is quintessentially 1980s in design with artsy furnishing and light colors. In GTA Vice City, the hotel serves various purposes: *The hotel is the first safehouse the player acquires in the game. While Tommy is assumed to reside in the suite, the save point is actually located at the reception desk in the hotel lobby. *Tommy can change into his default "Street" clothing using a clothing icon inside the suite. *Various weapons attained by collecting Hidden Packages will spawn along the hallway and within the hotel suite. These include Body Armor (10 packages), a chainsaw (20 packages), Colt Python (30 packages), flamethrower (40 packages), PSG-1 laser scope sniper rifle (50 packages), minigun (60 packages) and rocket launcher (70 packages). The hotel as a structure still exists in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories and is given a cosmetic refinement, as are with many Ocean Drive buildings in the game. However, the hotel exterior is painted green and yellow and it lacks its "Ocean View Hotel" signage. It is also inaccessible to the player. The design of the hotel is partially influenced by The Clevelander Hotel in Miami. The in-game depiction simply widens the facade of the hotel, resulting in a hotel design that appears larger. Gallery 1984 OceanViewHotel-GTAVCS-exterior.jpg|The hotel as it appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. 1986 OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-exterior.jpg|The hotel as it appears in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-exteriornight.jpg|The hotel, lit up with neons at night. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-interiorlobby.jpg|The hotel's lobby and dining area. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-interiorsuite.jpg|Tommy Vercetti's suite in the hotel. Mission Appearances *In The Beginning... (Acquired) *An Old Friend Items in Ocean Beach Hotel In GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti's Ocean Beach suite will be filled with various memorabilia either available from the start or available after completion of a specific mission: *Claude, the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto III, appears in a pop-art poster in the room. *On the coffee table there are magazines with game art of Lance Vance and Ricardo Diaz. *Upon completion of The Party, a suit bag is hung in front of the dresser. *Upon completion of Rub Out, a broken hidden package will appear on the bar counter, revealing the package contains an unknown white powder (possibly cocaine). *Upon completion of The Shootist, a trophy will appear on top of the television. *Upon completion of The Job, a hockey mask will appear on the coffee table. *Upon completion of Hit the Courier, a bag full of money appears on the bed. *Upon completion of G-Spotlight, two posters for Candy Suxxx's "movies" will appear on both sides of the Claude poster, and several of the pictures taken from Martha's Mug Shot will appear. * Upon completion of Phil's mission Boomshine Saigon, three barrels of boomshine will appear in a corner of the room, behind the bar. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-Boomshine.jpg|Three barrels of boomshine after Boomshine Saigon. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-posters.jpg|The GTA III Claude and Candy Suxxx posters; the latter are acquired after G-Spotlight. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-coffetable.jpg|The coffee table's magazines, as well as the hockey mask acquired after The Job. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-robberytakings.jpg|Money on the bed after Hit the Courier. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-shootingtrophy.jpg|The trophy acquired after The Shootist. OceanViewHotel-GTAVC-brokenhiddenpackage.jpg|A broken hidden package after Rub Out. Music During Grand Theft Auto: Vice City the followings songs can be heard playing inside the hotel: *Unaesta - "La Vida es Una Lenteja" *Tres Apenas Como Eso - "Yo Te Miré" Both songs are Rockstar Games originals and feature on Radio Espantoso. Stationary vehicles No vehicles can be saved here, but an Oceanic with a yellow-white paint job constantly spawns in front of the hotel. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto IV, on a mini golf course located in Firefly Island, one of the holes has a scaled-down model of the Ocean View Hotel. *In the beta, the Ocean View Hotel was originally called the 'Clevelander', after the real-life hotel it is based on.File:ClevelanderBeta-GTAVC.png *The hotel suite and the Vercetti Estate are the only safehouses to feature rewards or changes after completion of storyline missions and side missions. *The magazine 'Crime' on the suite coffee table (which features Ricardo Diaz's game art on the front cover) is most likely a parody of Time Magazine due to its similar sounding name, identical masthead, and 'Man of the Year' award ( ). *The window in Tommy's suite allows bullets to pass through, allowing the player to snipe pedestrians when aiming down the street. *The yellow-white Oceanic parked at the hotel is a reference to the Oldsmobile Super 88 in front of the Avalon Hotel on the real-life Ocean Drive.Avalon Hotel References Navigation ru:Отель «Оушен-Вью» ar:فندق أوشين فيو de:Ocean View Hotel es:Hotel Ocean View pl:Hotel Ocean View Category:Hotels Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Hotels in GTA Vice City Category:Hotels in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Category:Locations in GTA Vice City in Vice City Beach Category:Locations in GTA Vice City Stories in Vice City Beach